The Introduction
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: When your expectations turn into the unexpected. Now that's not always a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. Re-worked with the help of StillDreaming85 & banshee69. All mistakes are still mine. I don't own Twilight.**

**-TI-**

"Mom I'm going to Angela's for the weekend,I'll be back Sunday evening." It's Friday after school and time to let loose.

This was a pretty regular thing for me. Angela was not only my best friend, but she was also my cousin. When we weren't in school we spent all our free time together doing things like any other normal teen girls would do. Shopping, talking, watching TV, and talking about boys. That was one of our favorite things to do.

I get everything I need to go to Angela's house and throw it in the bag I'm taking with me. Hey, I'm in a hurry and can worry about wrinkles later right?

I holler out my 'love ya's' to my parents as I'm headed out the door. I get in my car and off I go. I'm so excited for this weekend. We're supposed to go out cruising and meetup with some of our friends from school.

I've had a crush on this football player for a couple years. I think he is so cute. Of course, he doesn't act like I even exist. Angela says he's just playing hard to get, but I'm about to just say 'fuck it' and move on. A girl can only take so much rejection.

I pull into Angela's driveway & get out. I grab my stuff, then head inside. No need to knock because I might as well live here in my free time. I walk back toward her room. I can hear the loud bass of Taylor Swift's latest song. Oh yeah, she must have had a fight with her boyfriend today at school.

I swing the door open she's jumping around with a hairbrush up to her mouth singing about how she's going to shake him off. I drop my stuff on the floor being the good friend that I am. I join her of course. By the time the song ends, we're breathless and laughing our asses off laying on the floor.

I ask her if she wants to talk about it and she simply smiles and tells me she is okay, not to worry. She wants to have a good weekend, and we're not going to let anything get us down.

I can't help but wholeheartedly agree with her on that statement.

We decide to have a light snack and then take our showers in order to get ready for the party were supposed to attend tonight. I'm so nervous because Jake is going to be there, and I want to finally, get up enough nerve to talk to him. He doesn't have a girlfriend, so I'm hoping after all this time he will notice me.

We are both dressed and putting on our makeup. I'm wearing just a nice top with a tight as hell, pair of jeans. My ass looks fabulous if I do say so myself? Angela is dressed similarly to me. I think we were born in the wrong era because we totally have 80's hair. I so don't care though because we rock it. The higher, the better in my opinion.

We arrive at the party, and there are, people everywhere. I'm looking around to see if I can spot Jake anywhere, but so far I don't see him.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?" Angela asks.

"Sure, whatever you're having. I reply.

I nod my head to the beat of the music, just looking around when I see him.

Jake Black walks in and my breath catches in my throat.

This is it. I'm going to talk to him tonight and, I'm going to ask him out on a date.

"I'm Bella Swan hear me roar."

As I am mentally amping myself up, Angela comes back with our drinks.

"Beer is all they had."

"That's all right. It will help me loosen up and give me some courage to approach Jake."

"I wish you'd just forget that loser and move on."

"I thought you wanted me to pursue him?"

"Well, I kind of did, but he isn't good enough for you. You really do deserve a guy that notices you from the second he sees you."

"Well, thanks for Ang, but I don't see anyone lining up to fill that order, do you?"

"Bella you're only 18 years old. You have to give it time. I know that your Mr. Right is out there."

"Well, maybe so Ang, but Mr. Black is here tonight and I'm going to talk to him. I have had a crush on him for as long ass time. Too long to be honest. I want to at least try and see."

"Alright Bella, I'll support you in whatever you want to do. If you want Jake Black then go get him."

"Alright, just let me finish this beer and I'll go over there. I need the liquid courage remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

I down my beer as quickly as I can. Yuck, that shit is just nasty.

"Okay, Ang here goes nothing."

Go get 'em Tiger." Angela smacks my ass as I start to walk off.

"Ow," I say and turn around to give her the bitch brow.

She just raises one shoulder. "What?"

I laugh at her as I rub my ass cheek, then turn around and make my way towards my two-year crush.

Man is he handsome. Six foot tall, dark hair, skin and eyes to match. He has such a wonderful build of his body too. All those hours in the gym and on the football field have done him good.

I approach him, and he has his back to me. He is standing with some of his 're on the team as well. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

I turn around to look at Ang, she shoos me with her hands and mouths for to me go on.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I tap Jake on the shoulder, and he turns around. He has a big smile on his face. Well, he did until he sees who I was. Oh no, I'm really regretting my decision now.

"Yes." Is all he says to me.

"Um, Hi Jake. Ca- can I talk t-t to you for a minute." I manage to stutter out.

He simply raises a single eyebrow at me while his friends stand there punching each other and laughing.

I can feel my face heat up from being laughed at, but I won't leave until I talk to him. I've waited too long for this moment. So, I try again.

"Jake, I was wondering if I could please have a word with you?"

He crosses his arms over his chest and says "By all means go ahead."

I look at him and then around the room and ask him if we can go somewhere more private?

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my boys."

Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't do this. Maybe I should just walk away now and forget it.

No, I'm going to ask him out if its the last thing I do.

"Alright then, Jake, I was wondering. Would you like to maybe, I don't know…"

"Jesus would you just spit it out already!? He yelled at me!

"I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me." I rushed out really fast.

Jake's eyes got really big and his eyebrows shot up! If I weren't so nervous I, would have laughed at how funny he looked at that moment.

"What did you just ask me?"

"Umm, I asked you out on a date."

"And why would you do that?"

Jakes buddies were bent over laughing and holding onto each other now. I don't know why they thought this was so funny?

"Because I thought you might want to go out with me," I told him.

"What in the world would ever make you think I would ever want to go out with you? You're a nobody. I'm the captain of the football team. I could have any girl I want, and you think I'd pick you?"

My bottom lip starts to tremble and my vision is getting blurry.

"Awww.. What's wrong doll did I hurt your feelings? Did you seriously think you had a shot with this?" He runs his hands down his body from his chest down to his waist.

"Well, dream on doll because that's all you'll ever have of me... a dream." Then he starts laughing and giving a high-five to his friends.

I'm mortified and don't know what to do? I turn around to run away when I run straight into someone.

"Unf."

"I am so sorry," I say to their chest.

I'm too embarrassed to look up due to what had just happened and now my clumsiness.

I hear "No problem, it didn't hurt though. Are you alright? That was pretty brutal."

Oh my gosh. That has to be the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

I slowly look up at the person I am currently pressed up against, and I am staring into the prettiest green eyes I've seen.

He is smiling at me with sympathy and compassion.

I step back from him and look down at my feet.

He steps up and takes his finger, placing it under my chin. He raises my face up.

"Hey, are you alright for real?"

I just nod at him because he so beautiful I speak and look like an idiot.

He extends his hand to me and says "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, what's yours?"

I take his hand in mine to shake and it's so big. I can't help wondering what else is big. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

Edward gives my hand a squeeze as he says, "It certainly is."

We slowly let go of each others hands, and I can still feel the warmth from his touch. It tingles. I shake my hand to try to get it to stop. Huh, weird. I see Edward shaking his hand too?

"Hey, Bella would you want to get out of here? Maybe go grab a cup of coffee?"

I'm shocked because this guy is gorgeous and I'd never thought he'd be into someone like me.

"I'm not sure what to make of this, but if this is a joke it's not funny Edward."

He looked hurt when I said that, but I'm not going to be humiliated again by another guy.

"Bella, I'm not out to hurt or humiliate you. I just want to take you for coffee. We can sit, talk and get to know a little bit about each other. You know without prying eyes."

I look around and he's right. We have an audience. People are watching us. I don't like it at all.

So there's only one thing to do.

I take hold of Edward's hand and walk out of the party.

The End!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thank you to Kara & Sherry. You ladies rock!

Holding onto Edward's hand as we left the party was strange, yet comforting. It's like I had known him longer than a mere 20 minutes?

We get outside and I stop and turn around to face him. I don't know exactly what he has planned so I really need to find out?

"So.. umm, do you have a car?" I ask him nervously.

"Uh, yeah. It's parked right over there." Edward indicates with a head nod.

"Okay, cool."

We start walking toward his car. He has a small, silver Volvo.

I don't know much about cars, but this seems to be a pretty nice car.

Edward lets go of my hand and smiles at me as he reaches for my door.

"Oh, thank you," I manage to squeak out.

I think I blushed about ten shades of red when he winks at me as he shuts the door.

Man, I do believe I am in trouble.

He gets in the car and we buckle our seat belts and then he just sits there staring at me.

Now I'm getting a little self conscious. I reach up and feel my face because let's face it.. who wouldn't?

He just starts laughing at me. Are you fucking kidding me? He totally busted me.

"No Bella, You don't have anything on your face."

"Then, Ahh, why were you staring at me like that?'

He shrugs his right shoulder.

"Because you're a beautiful girl and I like looking at you. Is that alright?"

I swallow hard and just nod at him.

"Edward, may I be honest with you?" I'm so nervous to say this to this gorgeous guy, but he has to know before we go any further. My palms are sweating. I wipe my hands on my jeans and take a deep breath to try to calm my nerves down. Here goes nothing.

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything, Bella," Edward says soothingly.

He reaches across the console and takes my hand in his.

"Is this okay?" He asks me as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

I just look at our joined hands and I peek up at him through my lashes. He has to be the most beautiful boy, well man I have ever met. I don't want to mess this up. So I'm going to do my best to figure out Edward Cullen.

"Edward, I don't know where to begin really? Umm.. I guess you figured out I have.. well, had I don't anymore so don't worry about Jake, okay."

Edward squeezed my hand and said "Bella, you're not making any sense?"

"Oh, yeah..right. I tend to ramble when I get nervous. Alright, I had a crush on Jake for two years and he just shot me down. I have never had a boyfriend before, I have always liked him and have always thought he would be my first boyfriend. I'm so damn embarrassed by not only by what happened in there, but also by the fact that I am eighteen years old and have never been kissed."

I can't look at him as I basically just admitted to being an eighteen year old virgin. He must think I am the world's biggest loser?

"Bella, will you look at me, please?" And the kindness in his voice sends shivers down my spine.

I look up at him with glassy eyes and Edward takes his right hand and cups my cheek.

He rubs his thumb over the apple of my cheek and he says to me..

"Bella, baby if you're wanting your first kiss, then I am more than happy to assist you with the request."

All, I can manage to do, is whimper because yes, I want him to kiss me, so bad.

Edward's left hand slides around the back of my head and he pulls me to him across the console of the car. I'm not going to lie, It's uncomfortable, but who cares.

He tilts my head to the right, and he goes to the left. My heart is beating so fast. I hope I don't pass out before he can kiss me.

His mouth makes contact with mine and it's soft at first, just testing the kiss. Oh my gosh, his lips are so soft.. was that his tongue?

Edward opens his mouth more and I try to match what he is doing. His tongue starts to lick at my lip and I pray that I can do this right. Our tongues are swirling around and I have my hands in his hair. Wow, he has such soft hair. What would happen if I just pull it a little?

Edward groans and pulls his mouth away from mine. We're both breathing way too hard and he puts his head back on the headrest.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, but I'm not sure why?

Edward rolls his head to the side to look at me and asks why am I sorry?

"Bella, that was amazing, you were amazing. I had to stop before I couldn't stop."

My eyes shoot up when I realized what he was talking about because I could actually see what he was talking about when he not so discreetly adjusted himself.

"Bella, I had every intention of taking you for coffee. I am very interested in you and I want more than just some hookup at a party.

"I saw you when you came in with your friend and I had every intention of talking to you. I saw you approach that jackass and what happened, I'm sorry, by the way, but it worked out good for me." He smiled and then winked at me. "If you're as interested in me as I am in you, then I think we could really have something special here. What do you say?"

"Edward, I think you are a good guy, an amazing kisser." Admitting that made me blush, and made him laugh.

"Of course, I want to get to know you better, but there's one problem here."

Edward looked at me clearly concerned and asked, "What?"

"You owe me a coffee or did you forget?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"No, I most certainly did not forget. If my woman wants coffee, then coffee, she gets."

I looked over at him and smiled. "Your woman huh, I kind of like the sound of that.. My man."

He raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Ya know it does have its appeal?"

I reached over and smacked his leg.

"Okay, then take your woman to get her caffeine fix. We need to do a lot of talking."

Edward started the car and grinned at me with a smile that would light up the world.

"We have all the time in the world and I'm not going anywhere."

All, I could do, was look at him, smile and say "good" cause I wasn't planning on letting him go.

**A/N: I had not planned on taking this story on past the OS, but E/B spoke to me. I won't promise another chapter, but i won't close it out either. Thanks! **


End file.
